Tormenta
by elenitaZL
Summary: Era demasiado frustrante para ella que el detective la ignorase y rechazara cualquier rastro de sentimiento. No obstante, deseaba quererlo, saber más de él, de su infancia, de sus miedos. Pero insistía en que lo odiaba; porque, al fin y al cabo, y aun conociendo esta información, L nunca se iba a dejar querer por nadie. [LxOC]
1. Introducción: el principio

**¡Hola!**

**Sí, yo también me pregunto por qué me ha dado por escribir en el fandom de Death Note, pero aquí estoy, con un nuevo fic de LxOC (más bien OCxL... no me imagino a Ryuzaki en un relación seria xD), y con ganas de escribir además one-shot de Mello y Near revolcándose en medio de Wammy's House. Lo sé, esos dos están liados, pero bien que lo ocultan.**

**Para empezar, decidí hacer un fic de LxOC porque hay, si no pocos, no muchos, y en algunos (lo voy a decir, no me importa) se hace OoC a montones. Yo al menos trataré que eso no pase.**

**En mi profile dije que tenía como fecha límite para publicar este fic el marzo de 2015, o al menos cuando terminara de escribir algunos de los fic que estoy publicando actualmente, pues bien… los tres que tengo activos los tengo pausados desde hace como casi un año, pero es que tengo tantas ganas de empezar con este de DN que… DX lo siento u_u**

**Otra cosa, es que este fic seguirá completamente el manga, pues en el manga está más al completo y aparecen detalles que en el anime ni se molestan en sacar. Me ayudaré también del tomo 13: How to Read, para obtener información.**

**Además, el tema fundamental y del que surge este fic es la opinión de los demás sobre Kira, y si está bien o mal lo que hace. Algunos pensarán que sí porque mata criminales, otros que no porque **_**mata**_**, otros que las cosas deberían dejarse como están, y otros les trae al fresco xD. De modo que a lo largo del fic dejo mi propia opinión. No pretendo ofender a nadie, aviso, ni se me va la vida en pensar en la ética del ser humano. Esto es un fic, algo filosófico y ético, pero fic xD.**

**De todos modos, Oba mencionó en el How To Read que no pensó en el bien y en el mal a la hora de hacer Death Note, y que su opinión la dijo Near al final del manga: **"Nadie sabe qué es lo correcto y qué no lo es, qué es justicia o iniquidad. Si hay un dios, aunque ese dios me lo dijera, yo reflexionaría... Y yo mismo decidiría si lo que me dice es correcto o no". **Cada uno decide lo que es correcto, eso es lo que quiere decir. Mmmm... da igual, no me gusta mucho pensar en estas cosas.**

**Lo otro que pensé a la hora de escribir, es que si Light tiene a Misa, ¿por qué L no puede tener a alguien? Es muy injusto, lo sé u_u Lo desprecian y le quitan la novia... esto de ser **_**freak**_**...**

**Lo siguiente: los SPOILERS. Estará todo lleno de SPOILERS. Luego no me digáis que no lo avisé. Mmm... ¿Desde cuándo estarán los Spoilers? Desde el primer capítulo. ¿Hasta cuándo? Hasta el último. ¿Cuántos Spoilers habrá? Muchos. Y ya, quedaos con eso xD.**

**Seguramente se me olvide algo, lo más seguro es que edite esto dentro de unas cuantas horas :/**

**El fic llegará a los 22 capítulos, supongo. Bah, no lo creo, seguramente sea el triple, conociéndome. No, en serio, lo máximo será 25-30, no más. Tampoco soy capaz de extenderme tanto.**

**En mi perfil estarán los links a los **_**fanarts**_** (¿es así como se dice?) de los personajes que iré dibujando. Siempre me gusta dibujar al menos al protagonista.**

**Uf, se me iba a olvidar a esto, por qué poco xD. Tengo que mencionar al menos a **akasha-bennington**, y sus decenas de one-shot de Mello y Near, como ya he dicho, revolcándose en medio de Wammy's House. Y bueno, en medio de cualquier sitio, qué importa. Pero me ayudó bastante. A **Akari-Shoujo948 **por **Dulces Recuerdos**. Ahí me di cuenta de que deseaba escribir un LxOC.**

**Por supuesto, a **sheira87**, por darme su opinión y ayudarme cuando lo necesito. Querida, no sé ni cómo me aguantas.**

**Rating: **T

**Ubicación: **desde el comienzo del manga, cuando Yagami Light encuentra y empieza a utilizar la Death Note (23-28 de noviembre de 2003).

**Advertencias: **Spoilers del manga y... lenguaje un poco grosero, quizá. Por eso lo subí a rating T, por si acaso.

**Disclaimer: **Ah, sí, claro, Death Note me pertenece y reclamé todo el dinero que Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata se habían guardado en el bolsillo, a mi costa. Por supuesto que no me pertenece, ¿alguien es tan iluso de pensarlo?

* * *

><p>Chapter 1. Introducción: el principio<p>

Resultaba indignante, una vergüenza; mancillar la justicia y la paz de Japón con semejante crimen. Y que la policía no pudiera detenerlo era más humillante aún. Tenía que hacer algo. De inmediato. O de lo contrario, más personas morirían.

Al parecer, según sus investigaciones, las víctimas tenían un rasgo en común: eran criminales. Y al ser una cantidad tan enorme de afectados, desechó la idea de que se tratara de una especie de virus mortal, o algo parecido. Por lo tanto, el _modus operandi_ (un ataque al corazón) nada más lo causaba que una persona. Un mísero humano.

«Increíble», pensó Yumeko al encontrarse un artículo en el periódico que hablaba de unas _muertes misteriosas_.

Dicho artículo solo detallaba la información suficiente para tratar de tranquilizar a las masas, aunque fuera un poco; porque lo único que se explicaba era que la policía estaba trabajando en el caso.

Pero ya habían transcurrido varios días y las muertes seguían produciéndose, alcanzando incluso a otros países alrededor del mundo.

Aquel caso les venía demasiado grande. Seguramente el FBI o, a esas alturas, el ICPO, se encargarían de parar los pies al asesino.

Sin embargo...

Mordisqueó la parte superior de la tapa del bolígrafo que sostenía distraídamente, preguntándose por dónde empezar a investigar.

Desde el principio, por supuesto.

No obstante, ahí se hallaba una de las primeras incógnitas: ¿cuál era el principio?

* * *

><p><strong>Corto, ¿a que sí? Es una especie de introducción, para no subir directamente un largo capítulo que aburra al personal. Agh, qué importa, los capítulos cortos me aburren, yo los haré de 8000 palabras. Nah, unas cinco mil o así será suficiente.<strong>

**A continuación de esto subiré el primer capítulo. Aviso que será largo, ya lo tengo escrito y son 6890 palabras. ...¿que dónde están esas cinco mil que he prometido en el párrafo de arriba?... No sé, se perdieron.**

**Ok, ha pasado una semana desde que se cometió el primer asesinato por la Death Note, por lo que L no tardará en retar a Kira por TV. Supongo que esa será la única parte interesante del próximo capítulo, no hace falta que me lo escribáis en mayúsculas en los comentarios. No me trauméis, por favor, aún soy joven.**

**Hablando de reviews... no espero muchos, puesto que las 1273 palabras que ocupa este capítulo solo son las notas de autor, pero quería dejar claro algunas cosillas básicas. Ya dije que me extiendo. Aun así, agradecería algún comentario, aunque sea pequeñito.**

**¿No? ¿Ni uno solo? **

**No importa. Igualmente, voy a seguir escribiendo aunque mi fic sea odiado por todo el fandom de fanfiction. Penoso, ¿verdad?**

**XD**

**¡Jaa ne!**


	2. Adiós a Lind L Tailor

**Vale, aquí estoy. Como dije en las N/A anteriores, este capítulo contiene 6.890 palabras. Y creo que son pocas en comparación con las que vienen x') Mis disculpas por eso.**

**Bueno, aquí va el capítulo.**

**Disclaimer: **…vale, lo admito. Death Note me pertenece. L, Mello, Near y Matt son totalmente míos. Solo míos, y hago esto con fines de lucro… ok, no me pertenece, pero me recreo con que todos estos personajes tan maravillosos son de mi propiedad. Los autores de Death Note son **Tsugumi Ohba** y **Takeshi Obata**, lamentablemente. Lo único que me pertenece son los OC que puedan aparecer y sus respectivas historias.

**Advertencias: **Spoilers, cómo no xD y mm… escenas violentas y angustiosas U_U

**Notas: "**Higuma" significa "Oso pardo" en japonés. El típico oso de siempre, vamos.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Adiós a Lind L. Tailor<p>

Debía hacer su primer movimiento enseguida. Tras unos segundos observando la información recogida en su cuaderno, suspiró pesadamente, exhausta, a pesar de que acababa de levantarse y era viernes. Ese día no tenía la obligación de ir a las clases, así que decidió trabajar un día extra.

—Demonios… —protestó al echar una ojeada al reloj de pared del salón, percatándose de que si no se daba prisa en marcharse, llegaría tarde de nuevo—, otra vez lo mismo. —Cerró el cuaderno con cuidado, para a continuación levantarse de la silla -en la cual se sentaba de una forma un tanto extravagante- y comenzó a prepararse para salir de casa.

Primero se dirigió al cuarto de baño y se tomó el pelo en una coleta alta, dejando que dos mechones castaños y lisos cayeran desde sus orejas hasta casi las clavículas.

Rápidamente se cepilló los dientes y, tras comprobar que su rostro estaba limpio y fresco, salió del cuarto para coger su bolso, las llaves y, a toda prisa, marcharse de una vez por todas hacia su más preciada obligación.

Al salir al exterior, se encontró con un paisaje nuboso y soleado, con las calles aún húmedas de las recientes tormentas. En Japón era usual tropezarse con estos cambios en el clima, que tan pronto hacía un sol maravilloso, como caía un chaparrón en menos de media hora.

Con el tiempo, te acababas acostumbrando. Japón era su hogar, al fin y al cabo, y estaba al corriente que muchos querrían estar en su lugar para vivir en un país tan pacífico y sano, además de seguro.

Inspiró el aire puro que la naturaleza de un templo no muy lejano de allí había conseguido traer hasta la puerta de su casa, cerrando los ojos al sentir la frescura en sus fosas nasales. Definitivamente, esas mañanas eran de las mejores. Lástima que tuviera que estar encerrada hasta mediodía, y tras unas horas de descanso, volver a morirse de las ganas por sufrir una sobredosis de azúcar... Lástima.

Pero la vida era así. _Su_ _vida_ era así, al menos hasta que finalizase la carrera de Criminología, pasión que heredó de sus padres.

Tras suspirar cansada una última vez, comenzó a encaminarse a su destino sujetando con fuerza su bolso, sin quitarse de la cabeza que cualquier persona que cruzase a su lado fácilmente podría ser Kira.

Al pensar en aquello su rostro se tensó.

En esos últimos días había llegado a la conclusión de que Kira era un estudiante por los horarios en los que llevaba a cabo los asesinatos, puesto que a partir de la tarde era cuando disponía de suficiente tiempo libre.

De modo que bajó un poco la cabeza y escrutó con su mirada de ébano a cada individuo con las características típicas de un estudiante.

Las calles, como de costumbre, guardaban un extraño silencio dentro del clásico barullo del tráfico que ya desde por la mañana se había encargado de colapsar las carreteras más transitadas de Tokio.

Los labios fruncidos de Yumeko se acentuaron aún más al percibir diversas y notorias voces provenientes de un grupo de mujercitas detrás de ella, y si sus oídos no la engañaban, hablaban del polémico caso Kira.

—¿No os parece genial? —comentó una de ellas emocionada, incluso en sus mejillas podía apreciarse un ligero sonrojo—. Kira nos protege siempre de la gente mala.

—Opino lo mismo —le siguió otra, esta con voz más aguda, pero que mantenía el rostro serio y caminaba tranquilamente—. Todos los criminales de este mundo deberían estar muertos. —Dirigió la vista hacia sus tres compañeras—. ¿No creéis?

—¡Claro que sí! —admitió la más delgada del grupo dando énfasis a su afirmación alzando un puño a la altura de su rostro—. ¡Kira es el dios que castigará a los delincuentes! ¡Con él, el mundo será mucho más seguro!

Ante esto, Yumeko detuvo su avance ocultando la decepción con su flequillo. Las jóvenes pasaron por su lado sin siquiera reparar en su existencia, acto que provocó que la única chica que no intervino en la conversación, la golpeara en el brazo.

—Oh… —la joven de gafas se dio la vuelta al sentir el contacto—, lo siento —se disculpó con una ligera inclinación, y tras sonreír a Yumeko, se giró para alcanzar en unos segundos a sus compañeras.

La joven se la quedó mirando a lo lejos, reparando en que ella no abrió la boca para soltar un comentario tipo "Adoro a Kira", o "Kira-sama es el mejor", todo lo contrario, permaneció callada escuchando todos esos halagos hacia un vulgar asesino. Seguramente pensara al igual que Yumeko; que un asesino es un asesino sin importar el tipo de persona a la que mate.

Estaba harta de oír continuamente lo mismo.

«Se lo merecen», «Kira es el único que puede hacer justicia aquí», «La policía no sirve para nada, Kira purga al mundo de las personas que deben morir».

Kira. Kira. Kira.

Ya no aguantaba más. ¿Cuándo comprendería la gente que una vida no tiene precio, fuera asesino o no?

Cada vez que pensaba en eso, le entraban ganas de llorar. Es que le parecía muy injusto que alguien pudiera cometer un magnicidio y que le tratasen de dios, mientras que otras personas debían morir o pudrirse en la cárcel por haber atracado un banco.

Era frustrante. Quizá por eso decidió entrar en el mundo de la justicia, para mantener el equilibrio entre la bondad y la maldad, puesto que una no existiría sin la otra.

Se maldijo haberse interesado tanto en el caso, maldijo a su curiosidad por querer saberlo todo.

La gente caminaba a su alrededor como almas en pena, sin emociones, ni prisa. Bueno, en Japón siempre había prisa fueras donde fueras, pero a ella le pareció que ese día, quizá en ese momento, las personas avanzaban más despacio, como si esperasen a que algo sucediera.

Y Yumeko seguía allí, parada en medio de la calle, los hombros caídos y la mirada perdida.

Cuando empezó a investigar a Kira, lo primero que le atrajo fue que todas las víctimas fueran criminales; también lo primero que pensó fue un «Genial», propio de una humana cualquiera. Yumeko era débil como el resto, ingenua, después de todo. No se creía superior a los demás por pensar de forma diferente. Porque para pensar diferente hay que ser diferente. ¿Qué gracia tendría existir? ¿Qué razón tendría el ser humano para destacar sobre los demás, si la única justicia en ese mundo recaía positivamente en el menos indicado?

No tendría sentido seguir cavilando en una de las morales más profundas con esa sensación de vacío carcomiéndole las entrañas. Pues el debate entre lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal aún no se había controlado del todo, sus sentimientos pedían justicia, y su razón clamaba muerte.

Era un bucle. Un pensamiento llevaba a otro, y este ocasionaba un mar de emociones contradictorias que no la dejaban pensar con claridad.

Toda la culpa la tenía la sangre.

La sangre. Los ojos sin vida. El silencio del corazón. El imponente frío en las yemas de los dedos. El titánico peso del cuerpo desplomado. La muerte.

La respiración de Yumeko aumentaba por segundos. Se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos tratando de calmarse, pero fue inevitable que los recuerdos tomasen su mente y la torturasen una vez más, de entre tantas otras. En pesadillas, por la mañana y por la noche. En la universidad, en el trabajo, en la calle.

Recapitulaba cada gesto, movimiento y sensación de aquel día. Ese momento que marcó su destino.

« —No hay nada de malo, Yumeko», se quejaba el pequeño, con ojos de cordero degollado y tirando de la manga de su jersey.

Que la directora del orfanato les hubiera prohibido salir a todos de aquellas paredes no le importaba en absoluto, lo había dejado en claro cuando pidió por favor que jugara con él en el jardín, al escondite en concreto. A Yûsei le encantaba jugar al escondite, tanto como comer chocolate, era por excelencia su pasatiempo favorito. Podía llegar a estar oculto horas y horas, tiempo que los demás jugadores tardaban en dar con él y proclamar al fin la victoria.

Yûsei siempre era el último en ser descubierto, para eso escogía los sitios más inesperados, los que al resto de los niños no se les ocurriría mirar en un millón de años; buscar hasta debajo de las piedras era expresión suficiente para definir el alto nivel de experiencia que poseía Yûsei en cuanto a evaporarse, pues tenían que revisar cada esquina del recinto, ya no digamos del orfanato en sí, para hallar al recóndito Yûsei.

A este niño, con la tierna edad de cuatro años, le interesaban más bien poco las reglas que le transmitían los mayores, porque él solo quería jugar. Y ya le habían enseñado que jugar era unos de los principales alimentos para crecer sano y fuerte.

—Vamos —le instó el chiquillo, estirando la tela del jersey a modo de plegaria. De la otra mano sujetaba fuertemente un oso de peluche blanco e impoluto (que poco más y medía tanto como él), con dos oscuros botones cosidos a modo de ojos.

—¿Cuántas veces te lo digo? —objetó Yumeko—. Ella dice que es peligroso.

—¡Jugar no es peligroso! —se quejó Yûsei a punto de echarse a llorar por la creciente sensación de rabia.

—Pero si lo dice será por algo... —musitó ella para segundos después suspirar derrotada—. Vale, solo una vez —Y con esto y una feliz sonrisa en el rostro de Yûsei, se dejó guiar hacia la entrada del orfanato—. ¡Un momento! —De un tirón hizo que su diminuto compañero la soltara, pues acababa de fijarse en que un profesor del orfanato se encontraba sentado en el recibidor para que nadie intentase escapar. Leía el periódico atentamente, aunque su bigote se removiera de vez en cuando en signo de aburrimiento o hastío.

—¿Qué? —Yûsei pestañeó en dirección a donde el rechoncho dedo de Yumeko señalaba, sin comprender la relación entre el educador y el escondite. ¿Acaso quería jugar él también? En ese caso, sería una mala idea, pues alguien tan gigantesco no tardaría nada en ser descubierto.

—Mejor salgamos por la ventana —susurró Yumeko inclinándose hacia el oído de Yûsei—. Así no nos verá nadie.

—Vale —contestó el jovencito, y pasó tranquilamente por enfrente del guardián, haciendo como que jugaba con su gran oso de peluche.

El profesor al principio levantó la cabeza del periódico para dirigirles a ambos una mirada inquisitiva, pero tras perderlos de vista sin haber intentado entablar conversación con él para distraerle, alisó la hoja del noticiero de una sacudida y volvió la vista a los artículos.

Yumeko y Yûsei dirigieron un momento la mirada hacia atrás y, de este modo, asegurándose de que nadie los seguía, doblaron una esquina y se acercaron a una de las amplias ventanas que ornamentaban el pasillo.

—Venga, tú primero —instigó Yumeko abriendo la ventana con dificultad. Por mucho esfuerzo que pusiera, la fuerza de una niñita de diez años no era tan intensa para abrir fácilmente las férreas ventanas de aquel orfanato, pero al final logró obtener el espacio suficiente para que el menudo cuerpo de ambos cupiese sin problemas.

Yûsei entregó el oso de peluche a Yumeko por unos segundos, lapso que necesitó para colarse por la abertura y caer de bruces al jardín. Era primordial que su amigo de felpa estuviera en su constante compañía, si no, no era persona. Jamás se separaba del oso de peluche, hasta tal punto que cuando comía, el muñeco tenía que estar sentado a su lado.

Cogió a su amigo, el cual Yumeko le tendía a través de la ventana, y esperó a que ella se posicionara junto a él para comenzar a jugar.

—¿Por qué no jugamos allí? —preguntó Yumeko apuntando a una explanada que se extendía tras la empalizada del orfanato.

—Hay pocos sitios donde esconderse —se quejó Yûsei apretando al osito contra su pecho—. Y el bosque me da miedo —añadió sobrecogiéndose y casi estrangulando a su peluche.

—No pasará nada. —Yumeko se agachó a su altura para mirar directamente a aquellos ojos negros y profundos con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro—. Yo te protegeré, lo prometo.

Yûsei curvó sus labios hacia arriba en un gesto infinitamente tierno y se marchó trotando hasta el centro de la explanada, separándole de Yumeko una distancia considerable.

Ella se incorporó con el ceño fruncido, extrañada de que las puertas estuvieran abiertas, es más, cuando se acercó a observar, parecía que alguien había forzado la cerradura, porque estaba rota por completo en su interior.

Seguro que a la directora Nana se le había olvidado la llave, y por eso entró a lo bruto; aquel pensamiento fue lo primero que pasó por su mente.

Ignoró el misterio de la cerradura y se reunió con Yûsei, quien jugueteaba sentado en la hierba con su oso de peluche.

Corría un ligero viento que agitaba dócilmente los arbustos y la maleza que rodeaban la llanura, y el aire estaba cargado de una humedad inusual en ese día de sol y nubes perfectas.

En este ambiente, ambos huérfanos comenzaron a jugar sin ninguna preocupación, ni se les vino a la cabeza que Nana pudiera descubrirles y salir a echarles la bronca del siglo. Tan solo les inquietaba que el otro localizara su escondite y ganase la partida. No obstante, se aseguraban de escoger los mejores escondites para obtener la mayor puntuación. Porque, claro, el juego entre dos consistía en que el que permaneciera más tiempo escondido, ganaba.

Y siempre obtenía la victoria Yûsei. Yumeko no entendía cómo aquel crío, al que casi triplicaba en edad, podía ser capaz de estar inmóvil durante tanto tiempo.

Hubo una vez en que permaneció más de dos horas y media perdido por el orfanato, puesto que nadie fue lo suficientemente hábil e inteligente como para localizarle.

Excepto Yumeko. Ella, tras haber prestado atención a la cantidad de niños que rastreaban al pequeño, se levantó de la mesa donde estudiaba y emprendió la búsqueda; bastaron unos veinte minutos para dar con Yûsei, encaramado a una estantería de la biblioteca, oculto al fondo del anaquel más alto, detrás de los libros, de modo que le ocultaban el cuerpo estirado horizontalmente y le dejaban el rostro al descubierto. A él no le podían ver, pero sí que podía dar una ojeada a quien entraba en la biblioteca, y seguía sus movimientos hasta que el buscón dimitía y abandonaba la biblioteca.

Era divertido, pero el sueño ya estaba pudiendo con él. Aún no sabía leer la hora, sin embargo, era consciente de que había transcurrido demasiado tiempo desde que el último niño se asomó por allí. Quizá todos supusieron que se había ido del orfanato, y por eso nadie se molestaba en buscarlo. Entonces se quedaría allí para siempre, porque si bien le resultó fácil subir con la escalera desplazable, bajar sería más complicado. Tendría que tirar los libros al suelo, alcanzar la escalerilla, bajar, e ir recogiendo todos los libros uno a uno, porque de una mano sostenía su oso de peluche. Y ya le costó bastante acoplarlo tras esa serie de tomos junto a él, como para derrochar todo ese esfuerzo a la mínima señal de abandono.

De pronto, las puertas de la biblioteca se abrieron de par en par mostrando a una niña mayor que él, castaña, y de ojos negros como los suyos. El cabello lo llevaba amarrado en una coleta adornada con un lazo. La niña miraba a su alrededor avanzando al centro del cuarto, analizando después con la mirada las estanterías, una por una, hasta que en un compartimiento alcanzó al ver la cabeza rubia del chiquillo.

Yûsei contempló cómo ella recorría la distancia que la separaba del mueble sin dejar de sonreírle. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de encontrarle tan fácilmente?

Yumeko corrió un poco la escalera y trepó por ella hasta alcanzar el último estante, retirando paulatinamente los libros que escondían el cuerpo de Yûsei colocándolos en la repisa de abajo.

—Eres muy bueno —musitó la niña entrecerrando los ojos por la gran sonrisa que esbozaba—. Me ha costado casi media hora encontrarte.

Los ojos de Yûsei se abrieron de la sorpresa. No tenía ni idea de a cuánto equivaldría "casi media hora", pero por las conversaciones que en su ocasión escuchó de los profesores, debía de ser bastante poco.

—¿No sales? —indagó Yumeko apoyando un codo en el estante, dándose cuenta de que el niño no era muy hablador—. Me llamo Yumeko, ¿y tú?

—Yûsei —susurró él. Acercó el oso de peluche al rostro de Yumeko—. Él se llama Higuma.

«¿Hi... guma?», pensó la chica sin entender la finalidad de apodar a un oso polar "Higuma".

—Qué raro eres... —acotó Yumeko ladeando la cabeza. Entonces miró hacia abajo con una expresión no de miedo, sino de admiración. El niñito los tenía bien puestos para subir a esas alturas—. Te podrías haber caído y matado, ¿lo sabes? —Lo miró, examinando el entrecejo fruncido como si de un ser fantástico se tratase.

—Sí... —Retiró la mirada de la de Yumeko estrujando a Higuma contra él.

—Da igual —dijo ella agarrando de la pierna a Yûsei—. Vamos a bajar, o yo también me mataré —añadió haciendo que su nuevo amigo se pusiera a gatas y se abrazase a su cuello con oso y todo, cosa que apenas le permitía respirar en condiciones.

Mientras Yumeko bajaba muy despacio por las escaleras, Yûsei descansaba la cabeza en su hombro, gesto que para ella no significó mucho contando con que el pequeño pudiese tener miedo a las alturas ahora que lo veía con claridad. Pero, al descender el último peldaño y mover ligeramente la cabeza de su acompañante, se percató de que Yûsei se había quedado dormido.

Yumeko era la única que le encontraba con más facilidad que el resto, puesto que se fijaba en detalles que ella consideraba esenciales a la hora de esconderse. Como, por ejemplo, la ropa que llevase puesta en ese momento. Preguntó a uno de los niños del orfanato cómo iba vestido Yûsei ese día, y al responderla este que usaba una sudadera marrón oscura, Yumeko oteó todos los lugares que contuvieran posibles escondrijos de ese color. Y acertó de lleno.

Pero ahora, que Yûsei portaba unos pantalones verduzcos y holgados, no conseguía encontrar ni rastro de él. Se mordió las uñas inquieta, preguntándose dónde se habría metido ese pequeñajo. Una extensión tan amplia de árboles y vegetación era perfecta para el camuflaje de Yûsei, y eso llegaba a preocuparla tanto, no dar con él nunca, que comenzó a gritar su nombre por los alrededores de la explanada, preguntándose si había sido capaz de adentrarse más allá con tal de ganar la partida.

—¡Yûsei! —gritó apoyándose en el tronco de un árbol—. ¡Me rindo, ya puedes salir! —Giró el rostro a todas las direcciones posibles, mientras se le iba formando un nudo en la garganta al no obtener respuesta—. ¡Yûsei! ¡¿Me escuchas?! —Continuó buscando unos minutos más, quizá con suerte afloraba de entre los matojos, pero ya había pasado más de media hora y ni siquiera percibía un solo ruido de hojas estrujadas, o de arbustos sacudiéndose—. ¡Has ganado! —Se mordió el labio inferior notando las lágrimas escurriendo por sus mejillas—. ¡Yûsei!

Apretó los puños dando media vuelta para salir del bosque y pedir ayuda a Nana enseguida, de ese modo lo localizarían antes de que anocheciese. Se frotó los ojos al no distinguir dónde ponía los pies, factor que le provocó alguna que otra caída. Cuando llegó al centro de la llanura, tenía varias heridas en las piernas, pues la falda tan solo le llegaba por las rodillas, y el rostro lo tenía húmedo producto de las lágrimas.

—¡Nan-

—¡Yumeko! —Se oyó gritar a Yûsei desde el otro lado de la explanada.

La niña se giró casi muriéndose del alivio al sentir la vocecita de Yûsei, quien corría hacia ella con su Higuma de la mano. Yumeko sonrió limpiándose los restos de lágrimas, contemplando cómo el pequeño tenía mucha prisa por llegar hasta ella... acción que le pareció de lo más extraña en Yûsei. Él tan solo corría cuando era totalmente necesario en el juego, y ahora que se daba cuenta, su menudo amigo sostenía una expresión mucho más inusual: terror.

Yumeko se adelantó unos pasos entreviendo que Yûsei había comenzado a llorar, y que respiraba con tanta violencia que incluso desde esa distancia pudo notarlo.

—¿Qué...? —Yûsei ya había cruzado media explanada cuando Yumeko vio salir del bosque a la causa de tal pánico.

Un hombre de mediana edad se movía con lentitud aunque la mueca de su rostro denotase unas ansias inimaginables por alcanzar a Yûsei, quien tropezó con sus propios pies por la velocidad que habían alcanzado y terminó cayendo de cara al suelo.

A Yumeko se le detuvo el corazón de pánico al advertir que el desconocido portaba un enorme cuchillo de la mano, y a juzgar por su mirada y sonrisa psicópatas, quería hacer mucho daño a Yûsei, quería matarlo cuanto antes.

Y a ella también. Porque le había visto las intenciones y era testigo de que perseguía a su víctima.

El cuerpo de Yumeko no respondía a las órdenes que su cerebro establecía, puesto que el miedo le había paralizado las piernas y no se veía capaz de correr a pedir ayuda, ni siquiera para gritar.

Sus ojos estaban fijos en aquel hombre que de pronto empezaba a aligerar el paso, al cual Yûsei le provocaba unos deseos de clavarle su cuchillo infinitas veces, notar su sangre caliente salpicándole la cara.

Por eso arrancó a correr, para cazar pronto a su presa y saciar su sed de sangre.

Yûsei se levantó del suelo con torpeza y de nuevo continuó su carrera, anhelando que el extraño tardase horas en llegar hasta él, pero cada vez estaba más cerca, nada más que veinte metros los separaban. Sin embargo, si conseguía volver junto a Yumeko estaría a salvo para siempre, porque ella se lo prometió, le prometió que le protegería.

No obstante, algo marchaba mal. Yumeko retrocedía pasito a pasito con la mirada clavada en su perseguidor, y no hacía amague de correr hacia él o de quedarse quieta a esperarlo. Estaba huyendo. Lo estaba abandonando.

—¡Yumeko! —gritó Yûsei desesperado con un deje de súplica en la voz.

Pero la niña continuaba alejándose poco a poco, sin hacer caso del ruego de Yûsei de que le salvara, hasta que se dio la vuelta y empezó a correr en dirección al orfanato. Estaba tan asustada que ni siquiera reparó en la presencia de Yûsei, ni de que se encontraba en peligro, solo le preocupaba proteger su propia vida y entrar por aquella ventana que cada vez se veía más grande.

Yûsei, al ver que Yumeko no le hacía caso y se marchaba sin él, comenzó otra vez a llorar apretando los dientes, ya no sabía si del miedo, del cansancio, o de que su amiga le dejaba atrás.

—¡Yumeko... —exclamó el niño a punto de quedar afónico— ayúdame! —Quizá fue el matiz lloroso, suplicante e infantil del grito de Yûsei lo que despertó a Yumeko del trance, pues oír semejante petición de un niño que lloraba a lágrima viva y que se apresuraba por no morir, le encogió el corazón de tal manera que, chistando por su cobardía, sus piernas actuaron solas y torcieron el rumbo que llevaba para ir por Yûsei.

Él, distraído por el regreso vertiginoso de Yumeko, se desplomó por segunda vez, solo que ahora notaba un dolor punzante en el tobillo. Y el desconocido seguía avanzado aún más ahora que vio a la víctima casi a su alcance.

Yumeko apretó el paso, cerca de dejar de sentir las extremidades, y en sus ojos se reflejó el espanto de que el recorrido entre Yûsei y aquel hombre se había acortado drásticamente, por la razón de que su amigo caminaba, aunque apresurado, cojo del pie izquierdo.

Yûsei avanzaba todo lo rápido que la lesión le permitía, Yumeko no obtenía las fuerzas para ganar rapidez, y el individuo con sus largas y robustas piernas se aproximaba en aumento.

Solo que ella estaba más cerca de Yûsei. Podía conseguirlo.

En un gesto de ánimo para que el pequeño caminase más deprisa y a la vez abrazar su delgada complexión y protegerle de esa arma tan puntiaguda, Yumeko estiró los brazos serenándose, pues estaba segura de que así conseguiría tocarle antes de que lo hiciera el desconocido.

A pesar de los esfuerzos, y de la sonrisa aliviada de Yûsei, cuando Yumeko se hallaba a un par de metros de rozar su manita, la hoja del cuchillo atravesó el torso de Yûsei de parte a parte, interrumpiendo el avance de ambos huérfanos.

Y los dos abrieron los ojos más de lo normal, Yumeko ahogando un grito de horror y Yûsei sobresaltándose ligeramente pero sin mostrar ni un atisbo de malestar. Miró hacia abajo y soltó su oso de peluche al ver con todo detalle el machete clavado en su estómago y la mancha de sangre extendiéndose por su blanca camiseta.

El labio inferior de Yumeko comenzó a temblar, y sus ojos se contrajeron en una mezcla de angustia y espanto que aumentó en el momento en que el desconocido retiró el cuchillo del cuerpo de Yûsei y lo volvía a introducir para asegurarse de que brotara mucha sangre y escurriese por la pradera, provocando que un hilo de sangre emergiera de la boca del pequeño.

La mueca de la niña no podía estar más deformada por la atrocidad que se estaba cometiendo enfrente de sus narices. Parecía tener la mandíbula desencajada, sus ojos mantenían aquel mohín de profunda turbación, y de la imagen que se presentaba ante ella, sus pies instintivamente trataron de retroceder, pero tal era la impresión que había recibido, que terminó tirada en el suelo, contemplando con horror cómo Yûsei era acuchillado una y otra vez, sin pausa, hasta que el pobre niño no aguantó un segundo más y se derrumbó sobre la hierba, ya sin ningún rastro de vida.

Yumeko, al ver el cuerpecito de aquella inocente criatura rodeada de sangre, comenzó a hiperventilar sin control, empalideciendo completamente y temblando como nunca. Quizá... quizá si le ayudaba ahora, un médico podría curarle a tiempo. Aún tenía una oportunidad.

Sin embargo, se encontraba demasiado ofuscada como para pensar en salvarlo o en pedir auxilio.

Pese a ello, se levantó lentamente, todavía con la mirada puesta en el cuerpo apagado de Yûsei, horrorizada. No podía estar pasando, aquello no era real...

—¿Intentas escapar? —dijo el desconocido mirándola muy fijamente. Tenía la voz grave y ronca, aunque aparentase ser un poco más joven. Y sus ojos, profundos y escalofriantes, la contemplaban a ella, con unas intenciones seguramente macabras.

Yumeko negó, aunque fuera evidente que trataba de marcharse, quizá para que la dejara ir sin hacerla daño.

—Así que quieres escapar de mí... —musitó el extraño ladeando la cabeza y abriendo más los ojos, otorgándole un aspecto de psicópata horripilante.

Se agachó junto al cuerpo inerte de Yûsei y lo cogió de las axilas, levantándolo y enseñando su rostro pálido y moribundo a Yumeko, la que contuvo unas náuseas, del miedo, horror, nervios, histerismo. Ver la cara que antes se mantenía serena, manchada de sangre, y que los ojos de su amigo aún permaneciesen abiertos, le provocó un estremecimiento que le sacudió el alma.

Además, si mostrarle esa imagen a la niña no era suficiente, el asesino se acercó un par de pasos a ella y le lanzó el cuerpo de Yûsei encima, haciendo que Yumeko cayera de espaldas, enterrada por la sangre que aún salía de la herida del pequeño, mientras esos ojos vacíos y sin vida la observaban sin hacerlo, lo que resultaba ya de por sí inquietante además de espantoso.

No fue consciente de cuánto tiempo pasó con el cuerpo de Yûsei encima. Segundos, minutos, quizá una hora, pero ese momento se le hizo interminable; podía oír su propio corazón latir a una velocidad casi imposible, pero el de Yûsei permanecía en silencio. Alzó una mano temblorosa al redondo rostro de su amigo, y tocó con cuidado su piel cadavérica. Helada. Su suave piel estaba helada. Y su cuerpo ejercía una carga mayor de la habitual. Sin duda estaba muerto.

Muerto.

Podía oír a lo lejos la voz del desconocido balbucear algo y aproximarse a ella, mas no le importó. Su mente se había trasladado a otro sitio, había perdido la razón por completo. Fue como si ella misma hubiera muerto, solo que sus ojos veían continuamente los de Yûsei.

Hasta que se oyó el disparo. El fuerte y rápido sonido de un disparo fue lo que le devolvió a la realidad.

Aunque tenía la cara de Yûsei pegada a la suya, pudo adivinar que alguien había disparado al asesino solo por oír su cuerpo desplomarse violentamente.

Giró la cabeza hacia el otro lado, y distinguió a lo lejos al profesor que hacía de guardia en la puerta, apuntando a esa dirección con una pistola. Supo entonces que Takumi había disparado al asesino desde esa distancia y había acertado.

—Takumi.

De nuevo volvió el rostro al de Yûsei, y se perdió otra vez en el vacío de sus pupilas, en la sangre que goteaba de su rostro y de su boca, en sus cabellos mancillados de rojo.

Iba a enloquecer. Toda su mandíbula temblaba, y sus párpados se abrían tanto que los ojos comenzaron a lagrimear por su cuenta.

De pronto, el cuerpo de Yûsei se quitó de encima, exponiendo a un profesor frenético y angustiado. Yumeko contempló aún tumbada cómo Takumi tendía a Yûsei en el suelo, y que, suspirando profundamente, cerraba con la palma de la mano los pequeños ojos de su amigo.

Solo entonces se volvió hacia Yumeko, quien se levantó como un resorte y se le quedó mirando, como si fuera su salvación y la persona más admirada del mundo.

Las lágrimas no salían, ni siquiera respiraba con tanta frecuencia como antes. Se había acabado todo. El asesino estaba muerto. ¿Y ahora? ¿Y ahora que sentía esa aflicción recorriéndole la voluntad poco a poco? ¿Qué sentido tenía matar a ese tipo si seguía apreciando aquel dolor?

—Takumi —lo llamó, pareciendo que solo estaba saludándole, pero en su mirada se reflejó el desconcierto, el espanto, la necesidad de que requería el apoyo de alguien inmediatamente.

Corrió a abrazarle, desahogándose en gritos de locura una vez escondió el rostro en su abrigo. No lloraba, no pensaba. Solo gritó, agarrando fuertemente la tela del abrigo a tal punto de que se hacía daño en los dedos. En ese momento solo le apetecía gritar, deshacerse de esa frustración mediante alaridos agudos y trastornados.

Takumi miró con pesar los dos cadáveres estirados en el suelo, preguntándose qué iban a hacer ahora con Yumeko, puesto que aquella escena incluso a él le impactaba.

Oprimió el abrazo mientras notaba un nudo en la garganta, a la vez que Yumeko seguía gritando hasta quedarse afónica.

La sangre. Los ojos sin vida. El silencio del corazón. El imponente frío en las yemas de los dedos. El titánico peso del cuerpo desplomado. La muerte.

—Señorita, ¿se encuentra bien?

En algún momento se había apoyado en la pared de la calle, y se sostenía la frente en un gesto agotado y abatido. Un hombre muy joven se había acercado a ella, preocupado por si la chica necesitaba de un médico o, en su defecto, una ambulancia.

Yumeko abrió los ojos recuperando el ritmo normal de respiración, sin apartar la mano de la frente, pues la notaba cálida y algo sudorosa. Se sentía enferma. Quizá tuviera fiebre. Y tenía ganas de vomitar. Por eso percibía el calor invadirle la cabeza de repente.

—Se me pasará —murmuró con la poca voz que le salió de la garganta. Al girar la vista a un lado se percató de que el hombre le había recogido el bolso del suelo. Un gesto bastante amable, por lo que se incorporó y agarró el bolso que el hombre le tendía—. Gracias —añadió sonriéndole, y a continuación se marchó dejando un mohín confundido en el rostro del joven.

Yumeko avanzó hacia su trabajo más aprisa que antes. No había manera de controlar esas sensaciones de vértigo cada ocasión en que recordaba aquella vez, aquel horrible momento. Ni siquiera podía escapar de esos recuerdos ni por la noche, cuando dormía. Siempre la estaban acechando.

De todos modos, ya estaba acostumbrada desde pequeña, y se había convertido en un ritual, casi en su modo de vida. En algo cotidiano.

Lo pensó durante el trayecto hacia el trabajo. Tenía que ser fuerte, puesto que había soportado mucha presión desde ese momento de su infancia. Tantos psicólogos, doctores, profesores, pendientes de ella. Tantos medicamentos, somníferos, tranquilizantes, que la drogaban y la dejaban aturdida. Tantos gritos en la cama, tras haber tenido la misma pesadilla de siempre. Tantas lágrimas. Tantas miradas de compañeros atravesándola, miradas de lástima, de pena.

Tanta tristeza y angustia, tanta melancolía guardada en un cuerpo tan pequeño, en un corazón tan débil. En esas semanas sintió que no podía seguir viviendo de ese modo, que no quería sentirse prisionera de una jaula que no existía. Que debía morir. Acabar con todo eso quitándose la vida sería lo mejor. No más reconstituyentes, no más pesadillas, no más sentimientos ajenos de compasión. No más vivir.

Y cogía el cuchillo y se lo acercaba al estómago, preparada para en cualquier momento hacer fuerza y clavarlo entre sus carnes. Pero acababa siempre temblándole la mano, y el cuchillo terminaba cayendo. Las lágrimas brotaban por sí solas, y el llanto llegaba unos segundos después. Pero es que no podía. Hasta para un acto simple como clavar un cuchillo era débil.

Pero ahora ya no era tan débil. Todo eso había quedado atrás.

Se limpió una lágrima que había empezado a rodar por su mejilla, frustrada por haber caído ante la trampa de sus recuerdos.

Levantó el rostro a los rayos que ofrecía el sol esa mañana, dispuesta a esbozar una sonrisa para el resto de la jornada. No conseguiría nada con amargarse.

Caminó un poco más y llegó al establecimiento donde trabajaba, alegrándose solo por el hecho de que vería a su jefa Ren con su uniforme de la mano, lista para echarle la bronca.

Así fue, cuando entró en la pastelería, Ren ya la acosaba a gritos de reproche y preguntas histéricas, típicas de una madre que regañaba a su hijo por llegar tarde a casa.

Incontables fueron las veces que Yumeko se inclinó suplicando clemencia.

—No volverá a pasar.

Y así se colocó su uniforme y empezó a trabajar limpiando las repisas, el escaparate, todos los expositores de la tienda. Para cuando entró el primer cliente estaba todo limpio, se frotó las manos con un trapo y le atendió con la sonrisa que se había propuesto que mantendría hasta la noche.

Se despidió de Ren con una leve inclinación, y se fue de la pastelería satisfecha por su trabajo. No había estado mal; transcurría el ocaso tranquilamente y el sol brindaba una luz naranja allí por donde posaba sus resplandores. Aunque iba a llegar un poco tarde a casa, se pondría a estudiar nada más entrase por la puerta. No tenía nada que hacer de todos modos, y no se encontraba con ganas de investigar en el caso Kira.

Ante la iluminación verde del semáforo, Yumeko y los demás peatones cruzaron el paso de cebra bastantes apurados, pues esa clase de cruce siempre venía acompañado de una cantidad de gente exorbitante, y ese día no era la excepción.

Al llegar al otro lado, la joven demoró el ritmo echando una ojeada a los demás ciudadanos. Sería interesante poder adivinar sus pensamientos y saber qué opinaban sobre la deidad Kira. Tampoco habría que pensar mucho para imaginarlo.

Giró la cara hacia la pantalla gigante de televisión que había en la plaza, atraída por un extraño anuncio que había interrumpido la programación.

Un hombre de aspecto joven aparecía en la televisión, con unos papeles de la mano y los cuales parecía leer antes de hablar.

—«Siento interrumpir la programación normal. Pero esto es un informe oficial de la ICPO en directo y a nivel mundial. Traduciendo al japonés estará Yoshio Anderson».

«¿Interpol?», pensó Yumeko sorprendida, avanzando unos pasos para enterarse mejor de lo que otra persona joven y de físico apuesto tenía que decir. Tenía enfrente, encima de la mesa, un cartel en el que supuestamente ponía su nombre: Lind L. Tailor.

—«Soy el único capaz de controlar a la policía del mundo entero, me llamo Lind L. Tailor, pero se me conoce como L. El asesinato en serie de criminales… este es el peor crimen de todos los tiempos, un crimen que no puede ser perdonado».

Yumeko cada vez estaba más y más confundida. ¿Por qué la ICPO anunciaba aquello si estaba investigando el caso? ¿No sería mejor mantenerlo en secreto?

—«Por eso prometo que atraparé al culpable… aquel al que el público llama Kira. Kira, puedo comprender el porqué estás haciendo esto… pero lo que haces es… _malvado_».

Oh, ¿al fin alguien apoyaba su forma de pensar? Frunció el ceño, pendiente de todos los detalles que ocurrían en la televisión. ¿Qué pretendía L con decir eso? ¿Con decirle a Kira que era demoníaco? Había gato encerrado.

—«La policía del resto del mundo ya ha comenzado a investigar…»

De pronto, Tailor se agarró con fuerza el pecho, retorciéndose antes de que su cabeza golpease contra el escritorio. Yumeko entonces ahogó un grito de sorpresa. No se movía… realmente estaba muerto. Kira… ¿Kira lo había matado? Su mano estrujó el asa de su bolso de manera inconsciente.

Ya había oído hablar de ese tal L. Dicho sujeto había resuelto casos que se consideraron imposibles, y se rumoreaba también que había impedido la Tercera Guerra Mundial. Y Kira lo mataba así de fácil.

Lo increíble era que sin estar presente se había deshecho de él. Pero, ¿cómo?

Dos hombres se llevaron el cuerpo fallecido de Tailor de la mesa, dando paso pasmosamente a que una «L» gótica apareciese en pantalla completa.

Entonces Yumeko sí que estaba confundida. ¿Qué significaba aquello?

—«Increíble… ya había sospechado algo así, pero yo no… Kira, puedes matar sin ni siquiera tocar a la gente…».

La joven torció los labios al oír la voz distorsionada. ¿Se trataba de una broma de la Interpol?

—«No quería creerlo hasta verlo con mis propios ojos. Escucha, Kira. Si acabas de matar a Lind L. Tailor, que estaba en la televisión, entonces deberás saber que ese hombre estaba sentenciado a pena de muerte hoy mismo. No era yo».

Algo en el interior de Yumeko se agitó. No era él. Sabía que L no era tan estúpido como para caer en las redes de Kira.

—«Es un criminal del que no se había anunciado su captura, ni en televisión ni en la red. Parece que no fuiste capaz de obtener información sobre él. Pero _yo _soy L, y existo».

Era listo, muy listo. Podía decir que más que ella. Pero ahora se estaba arriesgando mucho al decir que era él el verdadero. No es que estuviera muy preocupada… pero tampoco deseaba que el único capaz de resolver el caso Kira muriese de una forma tan simple.

—«¡Ahora intenta matarme! ¡Vamos! ¡Hazlo de una vez!»

«¡¿Qué haces, estúpido?!», se quejó Yumeko. ¿Ese maldito quería morir o qué?

—«¡Date prisa! ¡Mátame! ¿Por qué no intentas matarme?»

¡Idiota, idiota!

—«¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡¿Es que no puedes hacerlo?! Parece que no puedes matarme… Así que hay gente a la que no puedes matar… Es una información bastante valiosa».

Gente a la que no puede matar… Yumeko contempló la L gótica con extrañeza. ¿Por qué no le podía matar, si pudo con Lind L. Tailor?

—«Antes había anunciado que esta retransmisión se estaba emitiendo para todo el mundo, pero… lo cierto es que solo se está emitiendo en el área de Kanto. Tenía pensado emitirla una a una por todas las regiones, pero parece que ya no será necesario. Estás en el área de Kanto, en Japón».

La chica de cabellos castaños abrió los ojos de par en par. Pero qué listo.

A medida que L hablaba, a Yumeko le comenzaban a brillar los ojos de la emoción. Empezaba a adorar a L. Le adoraba, mejor dicho. Por retar a Kira y salir victorioso, con una pista excelente, además. Y que hubiera desmantelado la existencia de ese asesino… Adoraba a L, sin duda.

—«… Kira, estoy realmente interesado en averiguar cómo consigues completar tus asesinatos… pero eso es algo… ¡que averiguaré cuando te coja!».

Un joven de cabellos azabaches y muy desordenados, cuyo rostro apenas se podía distinguir en aquel oscuro cuarto a miles de kilómetros de Japón, elevó ligeramente una de las comisuras de los labios.

—«Kira… » —volvió a decir en su voz distorsionada, esta vez con un tono más desafiante—. «… juro que te encontraré y acabaré contigo…».

Yumeko abrió los ojos al máximo y un ligero sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, mientras el detective L apretaba los dientes y los puños de la rabia.

—Porque… la justicia…—susurró al micrófono.

—«…¡SOY YO!».

Después, la L desapareció de la enorme pantalla.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Bien, bien! ^^ ¡Por fin aparece L! :'D<strong>

**Esta escena me encanta… conservé las últimas frases del anime doblado al castellano porque queda más… genial. Está claro que la conversación entre L y Kira no es de mi cosecha, no me lo recordéis xD Lo he sacado todo del manga, ya he dicho que quiero ser realista. Mmm… creo que no lo dije pero bueh**

**La retransmisión no acaba con esa frase, acabaría en algo como: **«Nos volveremos a ver, Kira»**, o **«Estaremos en contacto, Kira»**. Pero pues eso, me pareció más cool dejarlo así XD Supongo que se retransmitió en Shibuya, el barrio de Tokyo donde se encuentra el cruce más transitado del mundo, donde existen varios edificios con teles gigantes incrustadas xD Si alguien sabe exactamente el lugar –o alguno parecido-, ¿sería tan amable de contármelo? Soy penosa para estas cosas.**

**En cuanto al pasado de Yumeko… padres que se suicidan, amigo kawaii que se muere delante de tu cara… lo típico. No, en serio, ya en el siguiente explicaré un poquito más de lo que le va sucediendo a medida que crece y la verdadera razón para ser detective o estudiar Criminología.**

**Respecto al título de este capítulo xD… lo siento, pero me parece gracioso que a nadie le importe la muerte de Lind L. Tailor… además, me reí bastante cuando se golpeó la cabeza contra la mesa XDDD Es cruel, pero hay que admitir que es gracioso.**

**Subiré el próximo capítulo el mes que viene, durante la primera semana. O menos, si me da por ahí.**

**Igualmente, agradezco las lecturas, reviews, follows y favs de antemano. ¡Muchas gracias a todos!**

**PD: A los que les empieza a gustar el fic (que serán pocos x'D), en el siguiente capítulo por fin L se presentará ante la policía japonesa encargada del caso *_* **

**¡Jaa ne!**


End file.
